Shut Up & Kiss Me!
by Mystical Angel
Summary: Ash and co. are lost for the millionth time. How does Misty react?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon! I sure wish I did.

* * *

Misty wanted to throttle that annoying kid. First he fries her bike and claims he'll repay her "someday", then he refused her help on several occasions and finally he got them lost for the hundredth time!

"This is all your fault Ash Ketchum! Thanks to you we've gotten lost AGAIN!" Misty said, her voice getting progressively louder with each word.

Ash turned around and looked at the red-haired girl who continually tagged along with him since the beginning of his journey. True she did have good reason to follow him. He did kind of destroy her bike. He promised her that one day he would replace it, but he was always kind of broke. He was a kid for crying out loud! Where would he get that kind of cash?

Ash did what he always did when Misty started yelling at him. He shouted back.

"Oh yeah? Is it my fault that we lost the map? Noooo! That was your fault." He imitated Misty's voice, "I see some water Pokémon! I'm going to try and catch them! Whoops! There goes the map..."

Misty grew redder in the face. She marched forward and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I don't sound like that! And for your information Mr. I-Know-Where-We're-Going, who thought they saw a Rapidash and chased it in the opposite direction of where we're going?"

Brock tried to intervene. "Come on guys! Chill out!" Misty and Ash both yelled simultaneously, "Stay out of this Brock!" Misty suddenly let go of Ash.  
"ARG! I can't take this anymore!" And she ran into the woods.

* * *

Ash and Brock just stood there. Misty had never lost her cool like that. Brock looked at Ash and dryly said, "Now, you've really done it Ash."

Ash spun around and looked amazingly at Brock, "It's my fault? She's the one who started it!" Brock looked dreamily into the trees. "You know Ash, girls are really sensitive, and you probably hurt her. Go find her and apologise. I'll set up camp. We can stay here tonight and tomorrow we'll continue to the next city."

Ash glared at the ground. Deep down he knew Brock was probably right. It's just that Misty pushed his buttons and he couldn't help. "Alright Brock, I'll go find her."

* * *

Misty sat on a rock near a lake. 'Ok...maybe I did overreact just a bit...but Ash evokes so many different emotions in me.' She liked him, it was a fact. Anybody could notice that except the person in question. Ash made her happy many times. That kid was special. She admired the loving bond he and his Pokémon share. It's just that, Ash made her so mad sometimes.

She did admit that her temper got in the way sometimes, but maybe if he stopped being so dense, she wouldn't get so angry. But sometimes she got so angry she wanted to march up and just kiss him! That scenario usually played out in her head. But to do it in real life...Misty was just too much of a chicken. Maybe one day...

It's just, the way he acted, he looked so damn adorable. It was his naivity, arrogance and brashness that got her pulse running. Misty imagined various scenarios where Ash would just saunter up, grab her and want to make her his. Misty blushed beat red just thinking about it. The thing was, if Ash didn't know by now that she liked him, she didn't know what else to do. Misty did understand there was the rather obvious hint. Kiss him.

Misty put her head on her knees and covered it with her arms. "Ugh...I don't know what to do."

"Misty?" Misty glanced behind her and saw Ash come out from between the trees. When he saw her, he jogged over. "Hey Misty, I'm really sorry for what I said back there."

Misty was slightly surprised. Ash usually never apologized. "It's ok Ash; I guess I did overreact a bit." She smiled sheepishly. Ash held out his hand to help her up. Misty took it and stood up. "You know Misty; we're going to be camping here. Brock decided we'll go to the next city tomorrow." Ash said as they turned around to head back towards the camp.

"Well, it is a pretty place! Maybe you'll find that Rapidash that you chased!" Misty said. "And maybe you'll find those water Pokémon you saw before." Ash added. They smiled at each other.

Suddenly, they ended up at a fork in the road. "Ok, Ash which way is it?" Misty looked expectantly at him. Ash blanked out. "I followed you. Which way did you run?" Misty whose temper had managed to calm down suddenly peaked. "Again, you've gotten us lost!" She turned towards Ash and he literally saw the fire in her eyes.

"Uhh...Misty?" Ash was starting to get nervous. He knew that look. This was the look all men feared. When she gave that looked, Ash knew she would pull out her mallet and bash his head in. Ash started to back up. Misty suddenly exploded. "THAT DOES IT ASH KETCHUM! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR IDIOCITY!"

She marched forward and with her hands out stretched. Ash ended up backing up into the sycamore tree. He closed his eyes. 'Goodbye cruel world!' he thought.  
Ash felt Misty grab him by the collar of his shirt. He waited for the pain but nothing happened. Instead, he felt her lips upon his own. Ash's eyes sprang open. Misty was kissing him!

Misty pulled back and let go of his collar. Ash's legs had become the consistency of jelly didn't support his weight and Ash sank to the ground. Misty looked down at him. The anger was gone and her face was serene. She turned around and in a businesslike tone and said, "I pick the road on the left." She walked towards the path and disappeared.

Ash still sat there. Not quite comprehending what just happened. Ash ended up sitting there for a loooooong time.

As Misty continued towards the camp, a small smile played upon her lips.


End file.
